


[Translation] Match Point

by yourunproblematic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, University, knee injury
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourunproblematic/pseuds/yourunproblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Như Oikawa biết thì cuộc đời anh đã kết thúc, và anh gặp một đối thủ cũ tại cái nơi cuối cùng anh muốn gặp người ta: bệnh viện.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation] Match Point

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Match Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197587) by [TheGreatCatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby). 



> IM SO DEAD

Trong một khoảnh khắc sau khi thức giấc, Oikawa quên mất tại sao ban đầu anh lại bất tỉnh. Anh không thấy đau, chỉ là một cảm giác trôi nổi kì quặc, hoàn toàn thư giãn, và nó khá tuyệt. Nó quá tuyệt trong vài giây mà anh chưa thật sự cảm thấy gì đến mức khi cảm giác đó dừng hẳn và anh hiểu thêm cái gì đang diễn ra, thì anh bắt đầu khóc.

Anh đã hai mươi mốt tuổi và anh đang khóc như một đứa trẻ trong phòng hồi sức của bệnh viện.

Không có ai khác trong phòng ngoài các y tá, họ xúm lại quanh anh và hỏi đủ loại câu hỏi về mức độ đau và liệu thuốc có làm anh cảm thấy mệt không.

Tất cả những gì anh có thể ho ra là, “Tôi không thể chơi được nữa.”

Họ trông có vẻ bối rối. Anh không thể trách họ. Anh biết điều đó thật là ngu ngốc. Anh biết anh không nên cảm thấy như thể đời mình đang sụp đổ chỉ vì bóng chuyền. Nhưng anh cảm thấy như vậy. Đó là chuyện đang diễn ra. Và anh không thể cầm được nước mắt.

Bởi hai ngày trước anh đã nhảy lên phát bóng trong khi tập luyện và khi chạm đất, chân phải anh bừng lên đau đớn dữ dội, sụm xuống bên dưới cơ thể, và anh suýt nữa ngất đi. Một ngày trước, các bác sĩ đã bảo anh rằng nếu anh còn đi được bình thường trở lại đã là kì diệu lắm rồi, chưa nói đến chơi thể thao. Và sáng nay anh được đưa vào phòng phẫu thuật để cứu lấy cái đầu gối, và anh có một chặng đường dài những hồi phục và đau đớn và vật lí trị liệu và thay đổi kế hoạch trước mắt với không điều gì được đảm bảo.

Không công bằng. Anh đang làm tốt hết sức mình, và chấn thương này làm anh gục ngã, và đó không phải lỗi của anh (trừ việc có lẽ anh đã ép bản thân quá sức nhưng anh không thể nghĩ về điều đó ngay bây giờ) và không công bằng chút nào cả.

Phần tệ nhất là, anh đang khóc và thậm chí còn chưa bắt đầu đau. Khi cái đầu gối bắt đầu đau, một tiếng đồng hồ sau đó, anh cảm thấy như một tên ngốc.

*

“Cà phê không tốt cho cậu.”

“Tớ muốn uống cà phê.”

“Nó không tốt cho cậu.”

“Tớ không nghĩ nó có vấn đề gì.”

Oikawa nhăn nhó, ngọ nguậy lung tung trong xe lăn và ra hiệu cho Iwaizumi dừng lại. “Nghe quen quá.”

“Cái gì nghe quen?” Iwaizumi cau mày, nhìn quanh.

“Mấy giọng nói đó.”

“Ba cái chán chường nhiễm vào cậu rồi hả?”

“Ra chỗ máy bán hàng tự động đi,” Oikawa nói. Iwaizumi thở dài, lớn tiếng, và Oikawa nhanh chóng thêm vào, “Làm ơn đấy, Iwa-chan.”

“Rồi rồi. Tớ cá là chẳng có ai ở đó đâu.” Anh ta quay chiếc xe lăn lại và đẩy Ọikawa trở lại hành lang, vòng qua khúc quanh đến chỗ máy bán hàng tự động.

Có hai người đang đứng đó. Oikawa nhận ra cả hai và dựa theo cái cách chiếc xe lăn dừng lại đột ngột, Iwaizumi cũng vậy.

Oikawa ước, trong khoảnh khắc đó, rằng anh đã tảng lờ nỗi buồn chán và tò mò của bản thân. Anh thấy má mình nóng lên, cái suy nghĩ về một địch thủ cũ nhìn thấy mình như thế này, thậm chí không thể tự đi bộ, làm anh bứt rứt. Nhưng đã quá muộn. Sawamura quay lại từ chiếc máy bán hàng để liếc Oikawa và Iwaizumi, rồi mất một lúc để lên tiếng.

“Ồ,” cậu ta nói nhỏ.

Sugawara, bên cạnh cậu ta, không nhìn lên. Cậu đang cắn môi, cân nhắc những lựa chọn trước mặt.

Sawamura gật đầu với Oikawa, người gật đầu lại, rồi với Iwaizumi, người nói, “Cậu đang làm cái khỉ gì ở đây thế?”

Sawamura nhướn mày, “Tôi cũng nên hỏi cậu câu đó.”

“Rõ quá rồi còn gì?” Oikawa phản ứng, khoát tay về phía chân anh, thứ đang được băng kín.

“Thành thật mà nói,” Sawamura nói, xoa xoa gáy, “Tôi chỉ ngạc nhiên khi thấy hai người đang ở đây thôi.”

Sugawara nhấn một cái nút trên chiếc máy và lấy đồ uống của cậu ta, một lon cà phê, trước khi cau mày với Oikawa. “Tớ rất tiếc về... bất cứ thứ gì đã xảy ra với cái chân cậu.”

“Một chấn thương đầu gối cũ,” Oikawa bảo. “Tớ phải phẫu thuật. Đến lượt cậu.” Anh liếc qua Sugawara một lượt. Quần áo cậu ta có vẻ hơi rộng, và cậu trông mệt mỏi, nhưng vẫn còn đứng được, việc mà Oikawa không thể.

Sugawara bật mở cái lon. “Tớ bị bệnh,” cậu nói, “nhưng tớ phát ốm vì phải ở trong phòng suốt rồi nên người ta để tớ đi loanh quanh.”

Oikawa không bỏ qua cái cách Sawamura nhăn mặt. “Bệnh gì?”

“Cậu vẫn còn chơi bóng chuyển chứ?” Sawamura hỏi, giọng có phần hơi quá sắc. “Cả hai cậu?”

“Còn,” Iwaizumi nói, nghe như cậu ta không thích câu hỏi đó chút nào.

“Cậu thì sao?” Oikawa xen vào, hướng về phía Sugawara. “Hay là không đủ giỏi để vào đội bóng của đại học?”

“Tớ ngừng chơi sau trung học để học y,” Sugawara nói, hoặc là tảng lờ lời bôi bác ẩn trong đó hoặc hoàn toàn không nhận ra.

Mắt Sawamura nheo lại. “Tôi chơi cho đại học của tôi, nhưng tôi không nghĩ tôi sẽ theo lên chuyên nghiệp.”

“Tại sao không?” Oikawa hỏi. “Như thế ta có thể trở thành địch thủ lần nữa. Chẳng nhẽ cậu không nghĩ mình đủ giỏi?”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi lẩm bẩm.

“Cả hai người đều chưa bao giờ nổi bật ở Karasuno,” Oikawa tiếp, “nên tôi cũng chả ngạc nhiên đâu. Đặc biệt là cậu,” anh chỉ vào Sugawara, “với thiên tài Tobio-chan soán chỗ của cậu.”

Sugawara ngâm nga, hớp một ngụm cà phê. “Đôi lúc tớ cũng nhớ nó. Nhưng tớ nhớ nhiều thứ lắm.”

“Tớ cá cậu không nhớ nó,” Oikawa nói. “Cái cảm giác không đủ giỏi mà thằng bé chắc chắn đã khiến cậu có.” Anh không chắc tại sao anh lại dấn sâu vào thế, nhưng anh có thể nói nó làm Iwaizumi ngọ nguậy không thoải mái đằng sau anh. Sawamura cũng trông như thể muốn rời đi. “Cảm giác đó hẳn đã chặn đứng sự nghiệp của cậu lại.”

Sugawara cau mày.

“Đi thôi,” Iwaizumi gầm gừ, trước khi bất cứ ai có thể nói gì. “Tớ nghĩ ta có một buổi chụp cắt lớp bây giờ đấy.”

“Tớ đâu có nhớ là có đâu,” Oikawa phản đối, nhưng Iwaizumi đã quay xe lăn lại.

“Gặp lại hai cậu sau,” Iwaizumi nói với hai người còn lại.

Oikawa nghe Sugawara nói, “Chúc may mắn, Oikawa-san!”

Rồi họ ra khỏi tầm nghe.

Iwaizumi không nói gì cho đến khi họ vào trong thang máy lên tầng của Oikawa. Và đến khi đó, anh ta nghiêng người sang và rít lên, “Cậu đang cố làm người ta thảm hại chỉ vì cậu buồn bực à?”

“Chả biết cậu đang nói gì hết, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa lầm bầm.

“Cậu biết rõ tớ đang nói gì mà, đồ ngu,” Iwaizumi nói. “Đừng có cay cú nữa.”

“Thế cậu muốn tớ như thế nào?” Oikawa bật lại. “Tớ phải làm như thế nào nữa? Tớ không được dành thời gian để cay cú à? Bóng chuyền là cuộc đời tớ mà.”

“Có lẽ cả hai ta đều là những thằng ngốc,” Iwaizumi bảo. Cửa thang máy mở ra và họ bước vào hành lang, Iwaizumi đẩy Oikawa về phía phòng anh.

“Ý cậu là sao?”

“Có lẽ bọn mình quá ngu ngốc khi đặt tất cả vào bóng chuyền,” Iwaizumi nói. “Sắp hết bốn năm đại học rồi và không đứa nào có một kế hoạch dự phòng hết.”

“Cậu đâu cần kế hoạch dự phòng,” Oikawa nói. “Tớ là đứa duy nhất cần thôi. Tớ còn chả biết mình giỏi ngành gì.”

“Có khi tớ cũng nên có một cái,” Iwaizumi bào. “Chẳng ai chơi thể thao mãi mãi hết.”

“Cậu có thể sống nhờ thể thao mãi mãi luôn,” Oikawa nói.

“Nếu cậu giỏi đã,” Iwaizumi bảo. “Đấy là nếu cậu nổi tiếng. Chuyện dài hơi đấy.”

“Tớ có cơ hội mà,” Oikawa phản pháo. “Và rồi cái vụ thổ tả này xảy ra. Không công bằng.”

Họ quay lại đến phòng Oikawa. Ba mẹ anh đã ra ngoài ăn trưa. Iwaizumi đẩy xe lăn đến cạnh giường, để Oikawa vịn vào mình giữ thăng bằng, và giúp Oikawa trở lại giường. Mặt Oikawa hơi hồng hồng, như nó thường vậy mỗi khi Iwaizumi giúp anh mấy chuyện như thế, và khi hạ mình xuống anh nhắm mắt lại.

Iwaizumi ngồi lên mép giường trong lúc Oikawa nằm yên, và làu bàu, “Marketing.”

“Gì?” Oikawa hỏi, mở mắt ra.

“Chuyên ngành cậu giỏi ấy,” Iwaizumi nói. “Là marketing.”

Oikawa thở dài. “Tớ còn chả biết cái đó nghĩa là gì.”

*

Một điều tốt của bệnh viện là nó có wifi, nếu không chắc Oikawa sẽ thực sự mất trí. Một khi Iwaizumi và ba mẹ anh đã đi ra ngoài, Oikawa bắt đầu lên mạng làm vài trò theo dõi.

Anh đang theo dõi Sugawara.

Anh không tìm được gì nhiều. Hoặc đúng hơn, anh không tìm được thứ mà anh muốn.

Anh phát hiện ra rằng Sugawara đã vào một trường đại học tốt ở Tokyo để học về Sinh vật học, rằng cậu không tham gia đội bóng chuyền hay bất cứ đội thể thao nào, rằng trong năm đầu tiên ở đó cậu đã kết bạn rất nhiều và sống vui vẻ và Sawamura có ở đó cùng cậu. Không điều gì trong số đó giải thích được tại sao các cập nhật của cậu ngày càng trở nên thưa thớt, hay tại sao hiện giờ cậu lại ở trong một bệnh viện tại Miyagi cùng lúc với Oikawa.

Oikawa tự hỏi liệu anh có thể quyến rũ một y tá để cô ta nói cho biết có Sugawara nào trên tầng của anh không, và rồi anh lại tự hỏi chẳng nhẽ mình lại buồn chán đến vậy.

Không, Oikawa thích được biết các thứ. Nếu anh không có một đội bóng để mà tìm hiểu, anh sẽ cố biết những gì có thể. Anh sẽ tìm hiểu bằng mọi cách.

Khi Iwaizumi đến thăm anh sau bữa trưa, Oikawa nhờ anh xem Sugawara ở đâu trong bệnh viện, và tại sao.

“Dù sao thì tại sao cậu lại quan tâm?” Iwaizumi nói.

“Cậu không tò mò tí nào à?” Oikawa hỏi. “Bên cạnh đó, cậu ta không ở khu này bởi vì cậu ta bảo mình bị ốm và chỗ này không phải dành cho người ốm. Nên tìm ở khu người ốm ấy.”

“Khu người ốm á,” Iwaizumi nhắc lại, nhìn anh chằm chằm.

“Đúng rồi, Iwa-chan. Cậu biết ý tớ mà.”

“Chắc chắn giờ cậu ta đang ra ngoài, nếu cậu ta được đi,” Iwaizumi chỉ ra. “Tớ sẽ không đi loanh quanh tìm khu người ốm đâu.”

“Làm ơn đấy?”

“Coi này, tớ không biết người ta đang bỏ cái khỉ gì vào đồ ăn của cậu nhưng nó đang làm cậu càng ngày càng-“

“Tớ chán quá,” Oikawa ngắt lời. “Rồi. Chán. Tớ hét lên đây. Tớ sẽ ra khỏi chỗ này và cậu sẽ quay lại trường và tớ sẽ mắc kẹt ở Miyagi một mình cố tập đi lần nữa và-“

“Và cậu muốn tớ dành khoảng thời gian mình còn ở đây để đi tìm một người khác?” Iwaizumi hỏi.

Oikawa chớp mắt. “Phải.”

“Tại sao-“

“Bởi vì lúc cậu đi nhỡ cậu ta vẫn còn ở đây thì sao?”

“Cậu sẽ không ở lại bệnh viện lâu đâu.”

“Ý tớ là ở Miyagi.”

Iwaizumi cau có. “Cậu đâu có vui vẻ lúc gặp cậu ta hôm qua gì đâu cho cam.”

“Tớ cần được ai đó giúp giải trí, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa lầu bầu. “Thêm nữa, cậu ta làm người khác sảng khoái mà, nhớ không?”

“Tớ không biết theo dõi người ta trong bệnh viện,” Iwaizumi chỉ ra.

Oikawa đảo mắt. “Thôi được. Tớ sẽ đi với cậu. Sẽ cần ai đó để quyến rũ các y tá vì cậu là một thằng thô thiển đáng ghét.”

*

Một cuộc tranh cãi giả vờ và vài lời xin lỗi sau đó, họ xuất phát đi đến chỗ mà Oikawa gọi là khu “người ốm”. Có một khu chung, và họ dành một lúc để đi lang thang trong các hành lang ở đó và giả vờ đánh rơi các thứ trước cửa phòng người ta cho Iwaizumi nhặt lên.

Họ không tìm thấy Sugawara.

“Cậu biết không, có khi ta chỉ cần ra quầy lễ tân và hỏi và nói ta là bạn bè đến thăm,” Oikawa ngẫm nghĩ khi họ quay trở lại thang máy. “Tại sao ban nãy tớ không nghĩ ra nhỉ?”

“Tại sao trước đó cậu không nghĩ ra hả?” Iwaizumi than thở.

Người đàn ông ở quầy lễ tân nhìn họ kì thị, khả năng cao là bởi vì Oikawa vẫn còn mặc nguyên đồ bệnh viện, nhưng khi họ hỏi tên Sugawara thì ông ta tìm và đưa họ số phòng trên tầng 2.

“202,” Oikawa ngâm nga khi họ đợi thang máy. Iwaizumi nghiêng người ra trước, nheo mắt nhìn sơ đồ tầng.

“Oikawa,” anh nói.

“Hửm?”

“Tẩng 2 là khoa Ung bướu.” Giọng Iwaizumi cực kì lặng lẽ.

Oikawa chớp mắt. “Gì?”

“Khoa ung thư,” Iwaizumi nói.

“Tớ biết nó nghĩa là gì mà,” Oikawa phản pháo. “Tại sao cậu Sảng khoái đó lại ở đấy?”

Iwaizumi chỉ nhìn anh.

“Hỏi ngu quá,” Oikawa làu bàu.

Cửa thang máy mở ra và Iwaizumi đẩy anh vào trong, đưa tay bấm tầng hai, nhưng Oikawa đánh tay anh sang một bên.

“Cái quái-“ Iwaizumi giật mình, nhưng Oikawa lại bấm tầng của họ thay vào đó.

“Không có gì,” Oikawa nói với một cái nhún vai. “Tớ không muốn làm phiền cậu ta.”

“Cậu đã sẵn sàng làm phiền cậu ta cho đến khi ta đi vào thang máy rồi cơ mà,” Iwaizumi bảo.

“Chạy loanh quanh như thế làm tớ mệt,” Oikawa nói. “Tớ muốn ngủ.”

“Cậu đâu phải thằng phải đẩy vật nặng đi loanh quanh đâu.”

“Cậu đang bảo tớ béo à?”

“Tớ đang bảo cậu đầy cứt.”

“Xấu tính thế!”

Iwaizumi thở dài. “Oikawa.”

“Có khi mai đi, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa bảo. “Tối nay tớ sẽ không đi đâu đâu.”

*

“Có lẽ đó là nhầm lẫn.”

Iwaizumi chớp mắt nhìn anh. Oikawa mặc áo vào. Anh đã được đưa quần áo bình thường bởi tối đó anh xuất viện. Vài tiếng nữa ba mẹ anh sẽ đến. Anh đã được cho phép dùng nạng thay vì xe lăn.

Anh không thể ngừng nghĩ về Sugawara.

Anh mới chỉ nhìn thấy Sugawara từ bên kia chiếc lưới bóng chuyền, cậu chuyền hai còn lại của Karasuno bị thay thế bởi thằng nhóc thiên tài Kageyama đó. Oikawa đã quá sợ hãi trước số phận tương tự trong trường sơ trung, và nhìn thấy nó diễn ra với ai đó khác có phần khá thỏa mãn. Tuy nhiên Sugawara không có vẻ để bụng, và cậu ta vẫn thuộc về sân đấu mặc dù không được chơi nhiều. Oikawa có thể nói Sugawara biết rõ những người chơi trong đội đến mức nào. Cậu sẽ là một chuyền hai khá tốt, nếu có nhiều thời gian chơi hơn một chút.

Cậu ta là một chuyền hai giỏi, trong những lần cậu ta được chơi.

Không giỏi như Kageyama, nhưng ai mới được như thế chứ? Suy nghĩ đó làm Oikawa tức tối. Rồi anh nhớ ra dù không có Kageyama để chiếm chỗ, anh sẽ vẫn bị loại ra lúc này. Chỉ vì cái đầu gối ngu si này, trong một tỉ thứ khác.

Anh tự hỏi liệu Sugawara có biết làm cách nào để chịu được việc không được chơi. Chắc cậu ta phải biết, vì sự có mặt của Kageyama ở Karasuno đã đặt một dấu chấm hết cho sự nghiệp của Sugawara.

Anh bắt đầu nghĩ xem mình sẽ nói gì với Sugawara. Nếu anh không phải là Oikawa Tooru anh sẽ xin lỗi vì thái độ ngày hôm trước, nhưng trong từ điển của anh không có điều đó. Anh tính nói qua chuyện đó thật nhanh. Họ sẽ không nói chi tiết về chuyện tại sao Oikawa lại ở đây. Anh sẽ tìm cách né nó ra.

Oikawa muốn biết liệu Sugawara sẽ ở lại Miyagi trong tương lai gần.

Anh không muốn thú nhận, nhưng anh ghét phải cô đơn. Với Iwaizumi sẽ sớm trở lại trường, anh có một tương lai gồm những ngày ngồi trong phòng sống với vật lí trị liệu. Không có gì ngoài những suy nghĩ của bản thân.

Không.

“Ý cậu là sao, nhầm lẫn á?” Iwaizumi hỏi.

Oikawa tự dứt mình khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. Điều đó là thứ anh đã nghĩ cả đêm. Sugawara nằm trong khoa ung thư. “Ý tớ là,” anh giải thích, “đôi khi người ta được đưa vào các khoa khác vì khoa chính đầy rồi, phải không?”

“Tớ không biết,” Iwaizumi nói. “Cậu nghĩ cậu ta được đưa vào đó vì hết chỗ à?”

“Có thể,” Oikawa bảo. “Tức là thôi nào, cậu không nghĩ rằng cậu Sảng khoái đó lại bị ung thư, đúng không?”

“Ờm, nhiều người bị lắm.”

“Nhưng thế thì ta phải nghe tin chứ.”

“Chắc không? Bọn mình đâu có phải bạn cậu ta.”

“Ai đó phải nói gì chứ,” Oikawa dùng dằng.

“Cậu đâu có nói chuyện với bất cứ ai từ Karasuno ngoại trừ Kageyama, thỉnh thoảng thôi, và chỉ để nói rằng nó là một thằng tồi,” Iwaizumi nói.

“Nó là một thằng tồi.”

“Thế giờ cậu sợ gặp Sugawara à?”

“Tại sao tớ phải sợ?”

“Hôm qua cậu sợ quắn đít lên kìa,” Iwaizumi bảo. Oikawa mở miệng, nhưng Iwaizumi nhìn anh kiểu “đừng có nhí nhố” và thế là Oikawa ngậm miệng lại. “Bên cạnh đó, nếu cậu ta bị thật thì sao?”

“Thế thì tệ quá,” Oikawa nói. Iwaizumi đẩy anh, thật mạnh, vào tay. “Gì!”

“Cậu đúng là khốn nạn,” anh ta lầm bầm.

“Tớ được phép chứ,” Oikawa bảo. “Tương lai của tớ như cứt.”

“Im mồm.”

“Cậu không biết đồng cảm à?”

“Có định đi không đây?”

Oikawa gật đầu, và mười phút sau Iwaizumi đang đẩy anh xuống hành lang tầng hai, thứ trông rất giống tầng của Oikawa. Một cách nào đó, anh đã nghĩ nó phải khác.

“202,” anh lẩm bẩm, nhìn những con số chạy qua như một kiểu đếm ngược kì quái. Anh mong gia đình Sugawara không ở đó. Nếu có thì sẽ ngượng lắm. Anh mong Sawamura có ở đó. Thế nó mới vui.

Rồi Iwaizumi dừng lại trước một trong những cánh cửa còn mở. 202.

Oikawa nhỏng cổ lên nhìn Iwaizumi. “Có ai trong đó không?”

“Ừ. Đi thôi.”

Trước khi Oikawa kịp phản đối, Iwaizumi đã tiến lên trước và gõ cửa. Giọng Sugawara vọng ra, “Vào đi!” và rồi Iwaizumi đẩy Oikawa lên trước.

Căn phòng khá dễ chịu. Trông nó có vẻ có người ở, hơn nhiều so với phòng Oikawa. Một chiếc chăn đan không liên quan tới bệnh viện phủ trên giường. Sugawara thực sự ăn mặc như người bình thường, không như một bệnh nhân, với một chiếc áo len rộng quá cỡ nhưng có vẻ dễ chịu và ngồi khoanh chân, một cuốn sổ trên đùi và thứ trông giống sách giáo khoa mở trước mặt.

Cậu ngước lên nhìn hai người mới đến và mỉm cười thật rộng. “Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san! Tớ không biết hai cậu còn ở đây đấy! Mọi chuyện thế nào rồi?” Ánh mắt cậu trượt từ mặt Oikawa xuống đầu gối anh.

“Ổn,” Oikawa nói, nhấc người dậy và lết đến chiếc ghế gần nhất. Iwaizumi lườm anh cháy mặt, và anh tảng lờ. “Hôm nay tớ ra viện. Cậu thì sao?”

Iwaizumi hắng giọng thật lớn. “Ý cậu ta là cậu có khỏe không.”

Sugawara có vẻ vui. “Tớ khỏe. Chỉ là đang bắt kịp tiến độ vài thứ thôi. Tớ cũng sắp được xuất viện rồi.”

“Thật không?” Oikawa nhướn mày. “Cậu có quay trở lại trường ở... đâu đấy không?”

“Khốn nạn,” Iwaizumi làu bàu.

“Tokyo,” Sugawara nói, rồi cậu thở dài. “Không, tớ sẽ ở lại Miyagi. Không biết bao lâu.”

“Trùng hợp thật,” Oikawa nói. “Tớ cũng thế!”

“Vậy à?” Khuôn mặt Sugawara sáng lên, làm Oikawa thấy dễ chịu lạ lùng. Có lẽ là vì thậm chí Sugawara còn không biết về anh như vậy. “Lúc nào đó ta gặp nhau nhé! Tớ đang lo về chuyện bị phát chán vì ai cũng sắp đi cả rồi. Daichi đã quay lại trường trước rồi đấy.”

“Tớ hiểu ý cậu mà” Oikawa nói. “Iwa-chan sắp để tớ lại đây tới thối rữa đây.”

“Oi-thối-tha!” Iwaizumi đấm nhẹ vào cánh tay Oikawa. “Có người còn có một cuộc sống đấy.”

“Tớ cũng có mà,” Oikawa bảo. “Không thể đợi đến khi quay trở lại đó. Cậu có hiểu ý tớ không, Sugawara-san?”

“Gọi tớ là Suga được mà,” Sugawara nhún vai, đóng sổ lại. “Tớ cũng nhớ nhiều thứ chứ.”

“Tớ đã đẩy cậu đo loanh quanh một tuần rưỡi rồi,” Iwaizumi nói. “Đừng có vô ơn thế.”

Sugawara nén cười và bắt được ánh mắt Iwaizumi. “Cậu ta có khó chăm không?”

“Này!” Oikawa thốt lên.

“Cực kì,” Iwaizumi nói, cười khẩy.

Lần này Sugawara cười thật.

“Biết gì không,” Oikawa khoanh tay lại trước ngực, “Tớ không muốn đi chơi đâu. Cậu có thể chết vì chán ở Miyagi một mình. Tớ sẽ không làm ơn làm phúc cho cậu đâu.”

“Tớ cũng tính rồi,” Sugawara nói. “Nhưng sau đấy cậu sẽ làm gì?”

Anh sẽ làm gì? Oikawa thở dài và nhắm mắt lại. “Rồi rồi. Nhưng mà chỉ khi cậu đừng chọc tớ nữa cơ.”

“Đây.” Sugawara lục lọi trong đống chăn trước khi túm được một vật nhỏ - điện thoại cậu. “Chắc tớ sẽ hối hận đấy, nhưng, có muốn lấy số tớ không?”

“Đã hỏi số điện thoại tớ rồi cơ à?” Oikawa há hốc mồm, đặt tay lên ngực. “Suga-san, tiến triển nhanh quá đấy!”

Sugawara đảo mắt. “Không thì tớ nhắn tin cho cậu bằng gì? Số cậu là gì đây?”

“Tớ thích cậu ta rồi đấy,” Iwaizumi lẩm bẩm. Oikawa lờ tịt anh ta, bấm số chính mình lên điện thoại Sugawara, và vài giây sau khi Sugawara nhấn nó, điện thoại anh rung lên.

Tin nhắn được cậu ta gửi đến là, “Suga đây! :D”

Oikawa lưu số cậu dưới tên Mr. Sảng-khoái.

“Rồi,” anh nói, nhét điện thoại vào túi, “tớ rất vui, nhưng giờ tớ cần dọn đồ.”

Sugawara gật. "Gặp cậu sau nhé?"

"Ừa!"

Oikawa quay đi, lết về phía cửa. Anh nghe Iwaizumi lẩm bẩm, "Đừng có ngu thế chứ," nhưng anh vẫn lờ tịt cái xe lăn. Không phải ở đây. Ngay khi họ đã ra ngoài hành lang. anh sụm xuống chiếc ghế, và Iwaizumi lườm anh.

"Gì?" Oikawa cáu.

"Cái lòng kiêu hãnh ngu si của cậu, nó chính là cái 'gì' đấy."

"Tớ cảm thấy kiêu hãnh về lòng kiêu hãnh của mình," Oikawa nói. "Thêm nữa, tớ sẽ không dùng cái xe này đến hết ngày luốn."

"Thậm chí bây giờ cậu còn chả có nạng."

"Ta nên quay về," Oikawa nói. "Tớ cần dọn đồ thật đấy."

Iwaizumi thở dài, có vẻ như đang nén lại một lời bình phẩm. Họ không nói chuyện suốt trên đường về phòng Oikawa.

*

Đôi khi, nỗi cô đơn là kẻ thù lớn thứ hai của Oikawa.

Kẻ thù lớn nhất của anh là cảm thấy thiếu sót. Sợ hãi. Ngay bây giờ anh có thể cảm thấy nó bò lên dọc người, hậu quả trực tiếp của kẻ thù số hai. Iwaizumi đã bắt tàu quay lại Tokyo và Oikawa đang nằm trong phòng, cố ngủ. Cơn đau làm anh chú ý tới đầu gối mìh, nhưng đó không phải vấn đề duy nhất.

Khi anh thức dậy ngày mai, buổi vật lí trị liệu sẽ bắt đầu. Anh sẽ bắt đầu cuộc sống như một người không chơi bóng chuyền. Ba mẹ anh sẽ cố nói chuyện với anh về những lựa chọn khác. Iwaizumi sẽ không có ở đó để mà nói chuyện với anh và đá đít anh cho chỉnh đốn.

Anh sẽ phải ở một mình.

Điện thoại anh rung lên với một tin nhắn từ Iwaizumi. Anh cầm lên, đọc lời nhắn ngắn ngủi, "Đi ngủ đi Lợn-kawa."

Anh thở dài, trả lời cậu ta, "Vâng thưa mẹ." Anh tính tắt máy.

Thay vào đó, anh có một ý tưởng khác. Anh vẫn còn một người khác.

Anh gửi một tin nhắn cho Sugawara: "Thế cuối cùng thì tại sao cậu lại vào bệnh viện?"

Tin nhắn trả lời đến vài phút sau đó. "Tớ có thể hỏi cậu y hệt."

Oikawa nheo mắt. "Tớ nói rồi mà."

Sugawara trả lời, "Tớ chỉ biết là cậu bị chấn thương đầu gối thôi."

"Và tớ chỉ biết là cậu đang nằm ở khoa ung bướu thôi," Oikawa nhắn lại. Anh gửi tin đi, tự hỏi liệu như vậy có phải quá bạo dạn.

Điện thoại anh rung sau mười phút, làm anh giật mình. Anh mở tin nhắn.

"Vì tớ bi ung thư."

Chắc chắn là đến lúc phải đi ngủ rồi.

*

Có một quán cà phê nhỏ nằm khoảng giữa đường từ trường Trung học Karasuno đến Trung học Aoba Jousai, và bốn ngày sau khi được xuất viện Oikawa thấy mình đang ngồi ở một chiếc bàn cạnh cửa sổ ở đó và đợi Sugawara xuất hiện.

Anh thấy tội lỗi. Anh vẫn chưa trả lời tin nhắn mà Sugawara bảo anh tại sao cậu lại phải vào bệnh viện. Sáng ngày hôm sau Sugawara nhắn tin cho anh, hẹn gặp anh ở quán cà phê này, như thể tối qua chưa từng tồn tại.

Oikawa không cản thấy cần xin lỗi thường xuyên, nhưng hiện tại anh thấy mình cần xin lỗi.

Anh đến sớm. Sớm để mà anh có thể làm quen với chỗ này, cảm thấy thoải mái vì anh không chắc cuộc trò chuyện sẽ diễn ra như thế nào. Anh cần một chút kiểm soát, kể cả nếu sự kiếm soát đó chỉ là biết mình đang ở đâu và nơi này như thế nào.

Anh tự gọi cà phê cho mình, ngồi vào chỗ, và bắt đầu quan sát người ta. Chuyện còn lại là anh muốn thấy Sugawara bước vào và gọi đồ uống. Quan sát cậu ta một chút. Anh không muốn Sugawara làm điều tương tự với mình.

Thói quen đó là xấu, cố toan tính suy xét người ta. Hoặc thực ra, nó là một thói quen tốt từ hồi anh còn là một chuyền hai, nhưng giờ thì không còn nữa, và anh chẳng có lý do nào để phân tích Sugawara kĩ càng như thể cậu vẫn còn là một đối thủ.

Nhưng Oikawa đoán rằng anh có quyền để mà không làm ăn tử tế.

Sugarawa đến mười lăm phút sau đó, quàng một chiếc khăn che hết nửa khuôn mặt. Cậu kéo khăn xuống, mắt lướt qua quán cà phê cho đến khi nhìn thấy Oikawa, và rồi cậu mỉm cười, trước khi bước về phía quầy để gọi đồ uống.

Cậu quay lại vài phút sau, ngồi đối diện Oikawa, cốc cà phê ấp trong hai tay. "Cậu thế nào?" cậu ta hỏi.

Cậu có vẻ cẩn thận. Oikawa tự hỏi liệu cậu có đang xấu hổ không. Anh khoát tay về phía mấy chiếc nạng dựa bên ghế và nói, "Hầu như khoẻ. Cậu thì sao?"

"Tớ ổn thôi." Sugawara hớp một ngụm dài từ cốc của cậu ta. Oikawa để ý da cậu trắng bệch như thế nào, khoảng bên dưới mắt thẫm lại. Cậu trông ốm yếu và Oikawa thầm tự đá mình một cái vì dĩ nhiên cậu ta trông sẽ ốm yếu chứ, cậu ta bị ung thư mà. Lúc đó rất hợp lí để xin lỗi, nhưng anh không thể chạm được đến chủ đề đó.

Chắc có gì đó đã biểu hiện trên mặt anh và Sugawara nhìn anh lo lắng.

"Rồi," Oikawa nói, trước khi Sugawara có thể hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra, "Tớ đoán là cậu được ra viện rồi hả?"

Biểu cảm của Sugawara sáng lên. "Đúng rồi! Tớ chả thích bệnh viện tí nào - ai lại thích chứ? Nên về nhà dễ chịu lắm."

"Bình phục thì mất bao lâu?" Oikawa hỏi.

Sugawara cắn môi."Tớ không biết," cậu lẩm bẩm, nhìn xuống cốc của mình trước khi liếc lên nhìn Oikawa. "Còn cậu?"

"Các bác sĩ muốn tớ ở lại đây trị liệu hai tháng," Oikawa nói, "rồi tớ có thể quay lại trường."

"Giữa năm học luôn," Sugawara thở dài. "Khó khăn nhỉ."

"Chính xác."

"Nhưng tớ chắc chắn cậu sẽ đi tiếp ngay khi quay lại," Sugawara nói. "Cậu giỏi trong việc hoà hợp với bất cứ đội nào cậu chơi cho mà. Và hai tháng đâu có dài đến thế."

Oikawa thấy mắt mình như bỏng. Anh ghét cảm giác đó. Dạo này anh cảm thấy nó nhiều kinh khủng. "Ừ. Sẽ chẳng có vấn đề gì đâu. Cậu sẽ quay lại với cái gì?"

Sugawara nhướn một bên mày.

"Ý tớ là," Oikawa thầm ước Iwaizumi đang ở đó để ngăn anh trở thành một thằng khốn, "cậu có tham gia câu lạc bộ nào không hay là...?"

"Chỉ học thôi," Sugawara nói. "Tớ đang theo chương trình của tớ tại nhà để tiếp tục chỗ mình bỏ dở không khó quá."

"Cậu rời trường bao lâu rồi?" Oikawa hỏi.

"Một tháng," Sugawara nói.

"À. Và Sawamura-kun ở với cậu toàn thời gian đó à?"

Sugawara cười lớn. "Cậu ta đã cố đấy chứ. Nhưng tớ đã doạ cậu ấy hơi quá, nên không thể trách chuyện cậu ta muốn để mắt đến tớ được. Và tớ biết ơn lắm. Như cậu biết ơn Iwaizumi vì ở đó với cậu, cá luôn."

Oikawa gật đầu. Có chứ. Tớ cũng doạ cậu ta nữa."

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế?" Mắt Sugawara mở to. "Nếu cậu không để bụng."

Oikawa không chắc anh có để bụng không. Không có một ý xấu gì đằng sau câu hỏi của Sugawara, không có mục tiêu thâm hiểm; cậu thực sự tò mò. Không như tất cả những người hỏi khác, những người muốn biết Oikawa sẽ làm gì tiếp theo. Dù sao anh cũng quyết định trả lời. "Tớ đang thực hiện một cú jump serve và khi chạm đất thì đầu gối tớ sụm bà chè. Đau kinh lắm, và Iwa-chan cũng ở đó và cậu ta vác tớ đến bệnh viện."

Sugawara hạ cốc xuống, miệng hơi hé. "Tự nhiên nó thế à?"

"Thì, tớ cũng đang lờ đi vài cơn đau," Oikawa thú nhận, nhún vai, "vì tớ nghĩ chẳng có vấn đề gì cả. Không có gì tệ. Chỉ nhói thôi. Rồi nó xảy ra." Sugawara nhăn mặt. "Thế đấy, chuyện của cậu thì sao?"

Sugawara đưa cốc lên miệng lần nữa, hớp một ngụm. "Tớ ngất trên đường đến lớp. Ít kịch tính hơn nhiều. Thực ra tớ đang ngồi trên xe buýt và kiểu như cứ thế đổ sập vào người Daichi." Cậu thở dài. "Tớ cho cậu ta đau tim luôn."

"Đột ngột như thế á?"

"Không," Sugawara giờ trông xấu hổ. "Tớ hơi... thì, tớ thấy bệnh cả tuần và đến bệnh viện thì người ta bảo tớ đã bị viêm phổi, thực ra là kết quả của căn bệnh. Tớ cứ tưởng là cảm lạnh cơ."

"Cảm lạnh," Oikawa nhắc lại. Anh chưa bị viêm phổi bao giờ nhưng anh có cảm giác đó khong phải là thứ người ta nhầm với cảm lạnh.

"Nghe ngố tàu," Sugawara nhìn nhận. "Tớ quá ngố. Cậu sẽ bị mất tập trung vì bài thi cuối kì mà."

"Tớ đoán thế," Oikawa nói. Anh tự hỏi có lẽ đây là cái cách Iwaizumi cảm thấy về anh khi anh giải thích mọi thứ vớ cẩn. Iwaizumi đã cực kì giận dữ về chấn thương đó. Không phải vì nó xảy ra, mà vì Oikawa vẫn tập quá sức ngay cả khi anh cảm thấy những dư âm cũ của chấn thương quay lại. Oikawa còn chẳng biết rõ Sugawara và anh vẫn cảm thấy sự bực bội hơi sôi lên.

"Dù sao đi nữa," Sugawara nói, "Nói chuyện buồn đủ rồi. Cậu đang học gì thế?"

Oikawa chớp mắt. "Marketing."

Sugawara cười toe. "Tớ luôn biết cậu sẽ là một người bán hàng giỏi mà."

*

Oikawa chưa bao giờ gặp một người là định nghĩa của sự dễ chịu, nhưng anh nghĩ rằng sau khi gặp Sugawara, anh đã tìm thấy người đó. Mọi thứ quanh Sugawara đều có vẻ yên ả. Không có nghĩa là Sugawara lúc nào cũng thoải mái—Oikawa nhanh chóng học được rằng Sugawara có rất nhiều năng lượng và chẳng mấy chỗ để xài, tức là khi họ nói chuyện, giọng Sugawara sẽ lớn và phấn khích, hai tay làm điệu bộ khắp nơi. Nói chuyện với Oikawa có vẻ là cách để Sugawara giải quyết chỗ năng lượng kia.

"Rồi Kuroo lấy một xô nước và đổ lên cái chảo và nó nổ tung, đúng nghĩa đen luôn." Sugawara dang tay ra, làm như một vụ nổ, mắt sáng rực khi cậu nhớ lại việc đó. "Trần nhà cháy đen ấy! Daichi tức kinh khủng và may mà cậu ta biết dùng bình cứu hoả. Cả cái bếp đã bị huỷ hoại. Tụi này phải nhờ một chuyên gia sửa nó và tất cả mọi thứ, và cả bọn phải gọi pizza ăn tối. Daichi không nói chuyện với Kuroo một tuần sau đó. Và cậu ta không bao giờ cho Kuroo nấu ăn nữa."

"Chỉ một tuần thôi à?" Môi Oikawa cong lên thành một nụ cười, cảm thấy thú vị với kiểu kể chuyện sinh động của Sugawara. Cậu ta gần như sắp rơi khỏi ghế trong một quán cà phê nhỏ. Vài người cứ nhìn về phía họ, nhưng Oikawa không thèm quan tâm.

"Daichi dễ tha thứ lắm," Sugawara nói. Cậu nhìn xuống cốc của mình, chưa hề được đụng vào, rồi nhìn ra ngoài. "Trời đẹp quá."

"Đúng đấy." Oikawa đẩy ghế lùi khỏi bàn. "Nè, Suga, hay là ta đi dạo đi?"

Sugawara cau mày. "Cậu có—"

"Dĩ nhiên là có rồi!" Oikawa đứng dậy, cầm lấy nạng. Anh đã đi lại tốt hơn, nhưng vẫn chậm rì. Không thể đi mà không có gì hỗ trợ. "Đừng lo cho tớ."

Ngoài kia không khí trong lành, mát lạnh, giòn tan. Đầu mùa xuân. Oikawa dành quá nhiều thời gian trong nhà dạo này, và những lần ra ngoài cùng Sugawara đã trở thành những vệt sáng trong cuộc sống chán phèo của anh.

Ở bên Sugawara, anh gần như có thể quên đi rằng mình vẫn chưa có kế hoạch nào cho tương lai.

Họ chậm rãi đi dọc con phố. Sugawara kéo áo khoác chặt quanh người, và Oikawa quan sát cậu. Bước đi chậm chạp của cậu không có vẻ như đang đợi Oikawa; trông như thể đây thực sự là tốc độ đi bộ của Sugawara. Oikawa nhận ra rằng quá trình hồi phục của Sugawara có lẽ sẽ lâu hơn dự kiến, và anh tự hỏi nó thế nào rồi, Sugawara còn thấy ốm yếu nữa không. Khoảng da như bầm tím dưới mắt cậu vẫn nổi bật lên.

Trông cậu vẫn bệnh.

Có lẽ Oikawa đang tưởng tượng thôi. Như cái cách anh tưởng tượng ra cái nghèn nghẹt lạ lùng trong lồng ngực. Lo lắng. Anh không nên lo lắng. Không phải lo cho Sugawara.

Nhưng rồi Sugawara dừng lại ở một băng ghế và nói, giọng hơi mệt, "Cậu có phiền không nếu tụi mình dừng lại đây nghỉ một chút?"

"Tớ cứ tưởng tớ mới là lão già ở đây chứ," Oikawa đùa.

Sugawara đảo mắt và ngồi thẳng xuống băng ghế, thở hơi khó khăn. Oikawa ngồi cạnh cậu.

Sự yên lặng bắt đầu có vẻ hơi ngượng ngập. Oikawa nói lên điều đầu tiên xuất hiện trong tâm trí, "Này, tớ hơi bực vì không được chơi với cậu nhiều hơn."

"Hử?" Sugawara nhìn anh chằm chằm.

"Hồi trung học ấy. Tobio-chan giành hết vinh quang, và tớ nghĩ tớ vẫn chưa biết tất cả mọi thứ về cậu với tư cách một chuyền hai."

"À." Sugawara cười, nhẹ thật nhẹ. "Thì, đấy là vũ khí bí mật của tớ mà. Người ta không biết nhiều về tớ."

"Cậu thay đổi tốc độ trận đấu," Oikawa nói. "Cậu biết tớ gọi cậu là gì không?"

"Gì cơ?"

"Mr. Sảng-khoái." Anh cười toét.

Lông mày Sugawara nhướn thẳng lên. "Tên thú cưng hả? Ngọt ngào ha?"

Oikawa sặc. "Đâu phải tên thú cưng đâu?"

"Nghe như thế đấy." Sugawara cười khẩy. "Đáng lẽ ra tớ phải sáng tác cho cậu một cái chứ."

"Ý cậu là cậu không có á?" Oikawa há hốc. "Tớ bị xúc phạm đấy!"

Oikawa thở dài, nghiêng người về phía trước. "Vậy... nó như thế nào?"

"Cái gì như thế nào?"

"Bị Tobio-chan thế chỗ."

Sugawara nhún vai. "Cậu nói thế làm nó nghe tệ hơn nhiều."

"Chẳng phải nó là như vậy à?" Oikawa hỏi. "Cậu là chuyền hai của đội rồi Tobio-chan thiên tài đến chiếm chỗ cậu luôn."

"Thằng bé muốn đạt được nó," Sugawara nói, "và nó đã làm được. Nó dễ chịu về việc đó lắm, và tớ hiểu tại sao nó xảy ra. Tớ có phần của mình để chơi mà."

"Bên ngoài sân đấu," Oikawa nói, và một lần nữa lại thấy nhớ Iwaizumi đập cho anh một phát vào cánh tay. "Ý tớ là—"

"Không sao đâu," Sugawara nói. "Cậu và Kageyama ở cùng một đội ở trường sơ trung, đúng không?"

Oikawa thấy mặt mình tối lại. "Phải."

Sugawara bật cười. "Lâu lắm rồi đó mà cái bản mặt cậu trông cứ như thể Kageyama vừa mới xúc phạm cậu á."

"Bản thân sự tồn tại của nó cũng đầy xúc phạm rồi," Oikawa làu bàu.

"Cậu thực sự không thích thằng nhóc, đúng không?"

"Tớ không thích bọn thiên tài."

"Thằng bé có thể chiếm chỗ cậu," Sugawara nói, nhìn xuống hai tay, "dù cho cậu làm việc nhiều thế nào đi nữa. Nó có thể loại bỏ cậu khỏi sân đấu nếu cậu ở cùng đội chỉ vì nó tài giỏi không thể tin được. Nó giỏi phát sợ luôn. Tớ biết cậu cảm thấy ra sao."

"Tớ không muốn ngừng chơi bóng," Oikawa nói, "đặc biệt là khi đó không phải tại tớ. Nếu tớ chăm chỉ tập luyện thì tớ nên được chơi. Đáng lẽ phải như thế. Chứ không phải do một đứa thiên tài nào đó xuất hiện rồi chiếm chỗ."

"Như vậy thì bực lắm," Sugawara đồng ý. "Nhưng Kageyama cũng chăm tập mà. Như tớ nói rồi đó, nó muốn nhận được vị trí của nó trong đội. Nó đã học được nhiều lắm."

"Tớ chắc luôn."

"Cậu thù dai, đúng không?" Sugawara nói.

"Nó vẫn chơi bóng, đúng không?" Oikawa hỏi. Sugawara gật. "Thế thì tớ sẽ cứ thù. Và cậu thì sao? Sau đó cậu có được chơi bóng chuyền trên đại học đâu."

Sugawara mỉm cười. "Tớ đã tìm được điều khác để mà nhiệt tình rồi."

"Cậu có nghĩ," Oikawa nghiêng người ra trước, "rằng tớ nhiệt tình được với marketing không?"

Sugawara nhăn mặt về phía cậu. "Cậu luôn được đổi ngành học mà."

"Cậu bảo tớ sẽ bán hàng tốt mà."

"Có hả?" Nụ cười toe của cậu trông nghịch ngợm.

"Cậu có bảo mà."

Sugawara gật đầu, trông nghiêm túc hơn. "Tớ nghĩ cậu sẽ làm tốt bất cứ việc gì có liên quan đến con người. Cậu giỏi giao tiếp, và cậu thông minh. Kết hợp tuyệt vời. Sao vậy?"

"Tớ chỉ nghĩ thôi." Chút một, Oikawa có thể nghĩ về điều đó.

Rồi anh dừng lại.

Vì nó không công bằng.

*

"Hôm nay tớ không đi được." Giọng Sugawara nghe khản đặc qua điện thoại.

"Mai thì sao?" Oikawa hỏi. Anh chẳng có việc gì làm. Nếu anh ở nhà, ba mẹ anh sẽ bắt đầu hỏi han. Anh không muốn bị hỏi.

"Tớ không chắc," Sugawara nói.

Oikawa cau mày. "Cậu có sao không?"

"Tớ thấy không khoẻ," Sugawara thú nhận. "Ba mẹ tớ không muốn tớ lái xe đi đâu. Hay đi bộ. Hay rời khỏi nhà."

"Được rồi. Thế... gặp lại cậu khi cậu khoẻ lại nhé?"

"Ừ."

Oikawa cúp máy, quẳng điện thoại sang bên. Có một quả bóng chuyền nằm trên sàn nhà bên cạnh giường anh và anh nhặt nó lên, nằm ngửa, và chuyền nó lên không trung hết lần này đến lần khác. Cảm giác được đẩy quả bóng chuyền lên cao, điều khiển nó chỉ với đầu ngón tay, dễ chịu đến kì lạ. Anh làm vậy vài lần cho đến khi cánh tay anh bắt đầu đau, rồi anh bắt lấy nó, giữ chặt vào ngực.

Anh tự hỏi Sugawara có làm như vậy không.

Annh lấy điện thoại và gửi cho Sugawara một tin nhắn. "Tớ qua được mà, cậu biết đấy."

"Không cần đâu!" Sugawara nhắn lại.

"Tớ được biết đến với tài năng làm người ốm thấy khoẻ hơn đấy," Oikawa trả lời.

Sugawara yên lặng vài phút, trước khi cậu nhắn, "Mai đi. Nếu sáng mai tớ không ra khỏi nhà được thì cậu có thể qua chơi."

"Được thôi."

Oikawa để máy qua một bên. Ngày mai.

*

Sugawara không được ra khỏi nhà. Oikawa cầm quả bóng chuyền và đi tới địa chỉ Sugawara đưa nằm ở một thị trấn yên bình, đầy đồi núi theo kiều đồng quê.

Nhà Sugawara nhỏ, nhưng có hoa nở đầy sân trước, và Oikawa thấy ngại ngần đến lạ. Anh đến nhà rất ít người trước đây. Nhà Iwaizumi thì nhiều. Nhưng Sugawara, anh mới chỉ gặp lần đầu tiên.

Anh gõ cửa.

Sugawara ra mở. Cậu trông như sắp ngã đến nơi, nhưng cậu cười thật tươi với Oikawa và trong một khoảnh khắc cái ốm đau như rời khỏi mặt cậu. Cậu lùi lại để Oikawa bước vào.

"Thực ra tớ không ốm đến thế," Sugawara giải thích khi Oikawa cởi giày, "nhưng ba mẹ tớ thực sự không muốn tớ đi quá xa khỏi nhà để còn đề phòng."

"Đề phòng gì?"

"Thì sáng nay tớ không giữ được bữa sáng trong bụng," Sugawara nói, "và đêm qua tớ bị sốt. Dạo này nó cứ lên lên xuống xuống."

"Cái đó có liên quan đến... cậu biết đấy."

"Có." Sugawara quay đi khỏi anh, bước sâu hơn vào nhà. "Uống trà không?"

"Chắc rồi." Oikawa đi theo cậu. "Biết không. tớ đang nghĩ nếu cậu thích... tớ có mang quả bóng chuyền của tớ theo."

Sugawara đông cứng tại chỗ cậu đang đổ nước vào một cái phích, rồi quay người lại, nhìn Oikawa chăm chăm.

"Hay là không?" Oikawa hỏi.

Sugawara cười toe. "Có chứ!"

Món trà rơi liền vào quên lãng. Sugawara gần như kéo Oikawa ra sân sau và họ chuyền cho nhau. Chỉ chuyền qua lại. Cái hành động đó đối với Oikawa khá tuyệt, dù cho đứng suốt làm đầu gối anh nhức nhối. Có một nụ cười ngố tàu trên mặt anh mà anh không thể dứt ra, và Sugawara trông cũng vui sướng như thế. Họ dành nguyên một tiếng đồng hồ ngoài đó, chỉ chuyền cho nhau, Trước khi Sugawara bắt đầu chao đảo và Oikawa lôi cậu ta vào nhà.

"Tớ sẽ pha trà," anh nói. "Cậu ốm quá."

"Nếu cậu muốn," Sugawara nói. Oikawa đảm bảo cậu đã ngồi yên trên ghế trước khi đi vào bếp. Sugawara đã bày tất cả những thứ đồ pha trà ra ban nãy, nên chỉ còn chuyện đun nước và cho thêm đường mà thôi. Mất có vài phút.

Oikawa quay lại phòng khách với ấm trà. Khuôn mặt Sugawara, trước đó đỏ ửng, giờ không còn chút màu sắc. Cậu vui vẻ nhận lấy tách trà, và Oikawa ngồi xuống cạnh bên.

Sugawara cho anh một nụ cười nhẹ. "Cảm ơn vì hôm nay nhé." Trông cậu mệt mỏi, như thể cậu sắp thiếp đi.

"Đây," Oikawa nói, lấy đi tách trà của Sugawara, và đặt tách của anh xuống bàn uống nước. Anh kéo Sugawara lại gần, cái cách Iwaizumi vẫn làm với anh hồi trung học.

"Tốt bụng ghê ha," Sugawara lẩm bẩm. "Cậu là một cái gối quá tuyệt."

"Dĩ nhiên tớ là một cái gối quá tuyệt," Oikawa nói. "Ba mẹ cậu chắc chắn sẽ giết tớ đây."

"Không đâu."

Sugawara thật ấm bên người anh, và Oikawa cảm thấy lồng ngực đau nhói khi anh nhận ra đã lâu thế nào từ hồi anh ôm ai đó như vậy. Iwaizumi ở quá xa, lại bị giam trong học hành và thể thao từ trước khi Oikawa bị chấn thương. Oikawa gần như tan chảy vào chiếc ghế, một sự mơ hồ bao phủ anh khi hơi ấm của Sugawara lan khắp người anh.

Sugawara liếc lên nhìn anh, và Oikawa nở một nụ cười lười biếng.

"Dễ chịu quá," Sugawara lẩm bẩm lần nữa.

"Đúng đó," Oikawa đồng ý. Có một lọn tóc che đi một bên mắt Sugawara và Oikawa nghiêng người ra trước, gạt nó sang bên bằng một tay. Giờ họ rất gần nhau. Oikawa cảm thấy thôi thúc muốn đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên môi Sugawara.

Và anh làm vậy.

Sugawara không lùi đi. Cậu đưa tay lên và chạm vào má Oikawa, hôn anh thật sâu, đầy yêu thương, và Oikawa thấy như mình đang bồng bềnh. Rồi Sugawara lùi ra, khoá mắt với Oikawa.

"Cái này ổn mà," cậu nói. Một nửa của nó là câu hỏi.

"Đúng vậy," Oikawa lẩm bẩm.

Sugawara dựa đầu vào ngực Oikawa, và Oikawa vòng tay quanh người Sugawara, và họ thiếp đi.

*

"Tớ nói dối đấy"

Oikawa cựa mình, và anh cảm thấy sức nặng của Sugawara trên người biến mất. Sugawara ngồi dậy, cắn môi.

"Gì cơ?"

"Tớ nói dối về chuyện ung thư," Sugawara nói, giọng nhẹ bẫng. Cậu nghịch nghịch ống tay áo len, nhưng không nhìn đi chỗ khác. "Tớ... sẽ không khoẻ hơn. Giai đoạn cuối rồi."

Oikawa cảm thấy như mình vừa nuốt nguyên một cục đá. Cả người anh lạnh đi.

"Tớ xin lỗi."

"Không sao," Oikawa nuốt khan. "Tớ nói dối cậu về chấn thương đó đấy. Tớ không bao giờ chơi bóng chuyền được nữa. Thế nên ta hoà."

Sugawara run rẩy cười với anh. "Thật á?"

"Thật."

Nhưng đêm đó, Oikawa không ngủ được.

Vì chẳng công bằng tí nào.

*

"Cậu ấy ở giai đoạn cuối rồi, Iwa-chan."

Có một khoảng lặng. Oikawa nhìn lên trần nhà, tưởng tượng Iwaizumi đi qua lại trong phòng kí túc xá, nghĩ xem nên nói gì tiếp theo. Không ai trong số họ đã thực sự chuẩn bị cho điều này. Thậm chí họ còn không được chuẩn bị cho chấn thương của Oikawa.

"Cậu ta còn bao nhiêu thời gian nữa?"

"Tớ không biết. Cậu ấy nói rằng giờ nó vẫn chưa quá tệ. Vài tháng, tớ nghĩ vậy." Oikawa cắn môi. Vài tháng. Nghe thì dài, nhưng chằng dài tí nào.

"Cậu có thích cậu ta không?" Iwaizumi hỏi sau một lúc.

"Gì? Tớ vừa bảo cậu là cậu ấy đang hấp hối và cậu hỏi tớ có thích cậu ấy không à?"

"Thì đó là lí do cậu gọi tớ lúc ba giờ sáng, phải không? Vì cậu thích cậu ta và giờ cậu đang buồn bực?"

Oikawa lùa tay qua tóc. "Tớ không thể thích cậu ấy."

"Vì sao?"

"Vì cậu ấy sắp chết."

"Đừng có khốn nạn thế."

"Tớ đâu có khốn nạn!" Oikawa thở dài, ngồi dậy trên giường. "Cái này là một nỗi lo rất thật đó, Iwa-chan."

"Nhưng cậu thích cậu ta đúng không?"

Oikawa hít sâu. "Tớ thích cậu ấy."

"Thế thì cậu nên cứ, tớ không biết nữa, tiến tới đi?"

"Tiến tới á hả?" Oikawa nhắc lại. "Nhung nếu tớ... không biết nữa. Yêu cậu ấy. Rồi cậu ấy chết. Tớ sẽ đổ lỗi cho cậu! Tại cậu tư vấn chả ra gì!"

"Oikawa."

"Gì?"

"Sau đó tớ sẽ ở đây với cậu," Iwaizumi bảo anh. "Cậu biết mà."

Tớ biết chứ." Oikawa nằm xuống trở lại, nhắm mắt. "Tớ biết. Nhưng Iwa-chan, tớ sợ."

"Chuyện Sugawara á?"

"Cứ như thể tớ đang mất tất cả ấy."

Đầu dây bên kia im lặng. Chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc. "Không đâu," Iwaizumi nói. "Tớ sẽ luôn ở đây mà. Chả đá đít cậu đi đâu được hết."

Oikawa tự cười một mình. "Cậu luôn biết an ủi tớ nhỉ, Iwa-chan."

"Tốt."

"Iwa-chan?"

"Sao?"

"Cậu nói chuyện với tớ đến khi tớ ngủ được không?"

Iwaizumi thở dài đủ lớn để khiến Oikawa giữ điện thoại xa khỏi tai mất một giây. "Được thôi. Cậu nợ tớ đấy nhé. Muốn tớ nói gì nào?"

"Kể cho tớ nghe về đội bóng đi."

Iwaizumi làm vậy. Anh ta nói về những buổi tập gần đây và đám lính mới năm nhất cố gây ấn tượng với huấn luyện viên và trận đấu gần đây nhất. Oikawa thấy cổ họng mình nghẹn lại khi anh nghe Iwaizumi nói về một điều đã từng là cuộc sống của anh, một điều anh không còn có nữa, nhưng cuối cùng thì sự thân quen của giọng Iwaizumi cũng giúp anh dỗ giấc.

*

Lần đầu tiên Sugawara gọi anh là Tooru, Oikawa thấy tim mình như sắp nổ tung. Giọng Sugawara tuyệt đẹp. Tên thật của Oikawa trên môi Sugawara nghe tuyệt đẹp.

Oikawa trả lời bằng, "Koushi... tớ rất thích cậu đó," và mặt Sugawara sáng lên, và trong một khoảnh khắc trông cậu như sẽ bất tử. Trong một khoảnh khắc, Oikawa tin rằng cậu sẽ như thế.

Sugawara ấn môi họ vào nhau và lẩm bẩm, "Tớ cũng thế," và Oikawa quên đi đầu gối anh và tương lai trước mắt và chỉ có hai người bọn họ trong giây phút đó mà thôi.

Ước gì giây phút là mãi mãi.

*

"Cậu sẽ sớm quay lại trường, phải không?" Sugawara ném trả quả bóng chuyền của Oikawa cho anh. Oikawa chuyền bóng, và Sugawara bắt lấy mà không cần di chuyển. Cậu đang ngồi khoanh chân trên một chiếc ghế ở sân sau bởi dạo này cậu thấy đứng lâu cực kì khó.

"Trường á?" Oikawa nhắc lại.

"Cậu bảo là hai tháng," Sugawara nói, ném bóng lại cho anh.

Đúng là vậy. Gần hai tháng rồi. "À ừ."

"Cậu sẽ làm gì?" Sugawara hỏi.

"Điều tớ luôn làm," Oikawa nói thoáng qua. "Quay lại như bình thường.

"Nhưng đầu gối cậu." Chân mày Sugawara nhíu lại lo lắng. Oikawa vẫn đang dùng nạng.

"Nó sẽ ổn thôi," Oikawa vẫy tay cho qua. Sugawara ném bóng cho anh lần nữa, và Oikawa chuyền lại cho cậu lần nữa.

Đường bóng quá rộng. Sugawara gần như nhảy ra khỏi ghế, bắt được quả bóng, và rồi chao đảo.

"Suga?" Mắt Oikawa mở to khi Sugawara đổ sụm xuống nền đất. "Chết tiệt!"

Quả bóng lăn sang một bên, bị lãng quên khi Oikawa quỳ xuống cạnh Sugawara, kéo cậu dậy. Sugawara chớp mắt và nói khó nhọc, "Xin lỗi, tớ hơi chóng mặt."

"Tớ có nên gọi ai không?" Giọng Oikawa cao hơn bình thường. Tim anh đập quá nhanh trong lồng ngực.

Sugawara lắc đầu. "Ghế."

Oikawa giúp cậu vào nhà, và Sugawara ngồi lọt thỏm trên ghế, ngửa đầu dựa vào nệm ghế. Da cậu trắng bệch như tờ giấy, ngực nhô lên hạ xuống liên tiếp khi cậu cố thở.

"Cậu không khoẻ," Oikawa nói, ngồi xuống bên cạnh. "Tớ nên gọi ai đó."

"Tớ đứng dậy nhanh quá," Sugawara lẩm bẩm. "Đâu có tệ đến thế."

"Chỉ càng ngày càng tệ hơn thôi, đúng không?" Oikawa hỏi. Những từ ấy thoát ra cay nghiệt hơn anh muốn.

"Phải."

Oikawa nắm chặt tay lại nhưng không nói gì. Anh chỉ ngồi đó, cảm thấy vô ích khi Sugawara cố không ngất đi lần nữa. Cuối cùng, hơi thở của Sugawara trở nên ít khó khăn hơn, và tim Oikawa đập chậm lại.

Mãi sau đó, Oikawa mới phá vỡ sự im lặng. "Tớ lấy trà hay gì đó cho cậu nhé?"

Sugawara lắc đầu. "Tớ thấy ốm quá."

"Ồ." Anh nhìn quanh. "Tớ gọi ba mẹ cậu nhé?"

"Họ sắp về rồi." Sugawara thở dài. Tớ xin lỗi. Cậu không cần phải—"

"Không sao," Oikawa nói. "Tớ chỉ lo thôi."

"Tớ cũng thế mà." Sugawara ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Oikawa.

"Về cái gì?" Oikawa nuốt khan, đột nhiên thấy mình nhỏ bé dưới cái nhìn căng thẳng của Sugawara. Anh thấy như mình đang bị kéo thành từng mảnh.

"Về cậu đó," Sugawara nói.

Oikawa bật cười, ngần ngại. "Tớ làm sao? Ổn mà!"

"Tớ nói với cậu cái này được không?" Sugawara hỏi.

Oikawa gật. "Được chứ." Anh dịch lại gần hơn, áp vào người Sugawara. Sự tiếp xúc cơ thể làm anh thấy tốt hơn, và anh nắm lấy một bàn tay gầy guộc của Sugawara và đan ngón tay họ vào nhau.

Sugawara hít sâu, mắt sáng lạ. "Tớ đã cố chối bỏ, Tooru ạ. Chuyện bị bệnh ấy. Tớ không... Tớ cứ cố tự nhủ rằng đó chỉ là cảm lạnh thôi. Chắc chắn đó chỉ là cảm lạnh. Tớ không thể bệnh lần nữa. Tớ đã phẫu thuật ghép tuỷ sống vào hai năm trước, và tớ cứ nghĩ nếu bị ốm lần nữa thì coi như tớ chết." Oikawa nhăn mặt, nhưng Sugawara vẫn nói tiếp. "Tớ không muốn thú nhận và rồi tớ chẳng có cơ hội nữa. Tớ khóc mấy ngày trời. Tớ nghĩ tớ đã doạ Daichi sợ chết khiếp, không phải vì tớ ngất mà vì tớ không chịu ngưng khóc." Cậu hít một hơi run rẩy. "Cái chính là, tớ nghĩ, khó chấp nhận điều gì đó trong một thời gian cũng không sao. Nhưng cậu cũng không thể chối bỏ nó mãi. Tớ cứ nghĩ mình sẽ không bao giờ cảm thấy ổn lần nữa nhưng giờ thì có, vì tớ đã học cách sống cùng với nó."

"Cậu sắp mất rồi, Koushi," Oikawa thầm thì, ngón tay trượt theo mái tóc mềm của Sugawara.

Sugawara cười với anh một nụ cười nhỏ. "Nhưng cậu thì không."

Ngón tay Oikawa đông cứng, và tay kia của anh nắm chặt tay Sugawara hơn. "Ý cậu là sao?"

"Tớ lo cho cậu," Sugawara nói. "Cậu cần phải tìm thứ gì đó ngoài bóng chuyền ra. Cậu bảo tớ rằng chấn thương của cậu sẽ không bao giờ hoàn toàn lành lại, và nó là chuyện đầu tiên. Nhưng cậu sẽ làm gì?"

"Tớ sẽ đoán ra thôi," Oikawa nói.

"Càng sớm càng tốt," Sugawara nhất quyết. "Tớ biết cậu làm được mà. Tớ biết cậu sẽ làm rất tốt bất cứ điều gì cậu chọn nhưng cậu vẫn phải làm vậy."

"Tớ..." Oikawa cắn môi. "Ngu ngốc thật. Tớ sợ." Anh cười, ngượng ngập. "Chẳng ngu quá à?"

Nhưng Sugawara không cười. "Không. Bị thay đổi cả một tương lai hãi hùng lắm."

"Chỉ là bóng chuyền thôi mà," Oikawa nói. "Tớ phải vượt qua nó chứ."

"Đối với cậu thì đó đâu chỉ là bóng chuyền thôi đâu." Sugawara thở dài. "Nhưng cậu cần tiến về phía trước. Cậu không được kẹt lại. Cậu se héo mòn, chẳng thể làm được gì cả."

Oikawa cho phép mình nở một nụ cười. "Tớ sẽ thành ra như thế, đúng không?"

"Phải." Sugawara mỉm cười lại. Rồi, cậu thả tay Oikawa và đấm anh, nhẹ thôi, vào giữa ngực.

"Ái! Vì sao thế?" Oikawa xoa lồng ngực mình.

"Vì không chịu tin vào bản thân," Sugawara nói. "Tớ tin vào cậu đấy. Giờ đi đi, cho cả thế giới thấy Oikawa Tooru ngầu lòi thế nào!" Cậu giơ nắm đấm lần nữa, cười khẩy.

"Khoan đã khoan đã!" Oikawa xua tay. "Không đợi đến mai được à?"

Sugawara nhướn một ben mày. "Lí do lí trấu gì?"

"Tối nay tớ muốn dành thời gian với cậu," Oikawa nói. "Đằng nào tớ cũng đang ở đây rồi. Đợi đến mai cũng được."

Sugawara thở dài. "Tớ đoán như vậy cũng chấp nhận được."

"Tớ sẽ làm cho nó còn hơn cả chấp nhận được luôn." Oikawa nghiêng người ra trước và hôn Sugawara thật sâu. Chẳng sao cả khi môi Sugawara khô nẻ, hay da cậu quá lạnh, hoặc khi tai cậu cuốn quanh tay Oikawa chúng xương xương, mỏng manh, dễ vỡ. Sugawara đang hấp hối, nhưng cậu chưa hề chết.

Khi họ tách nhau ra, mắt Sugawara mở to.

"Sao thế?" Oikawa hỏi.

"Tớ sợ." Những từ đó chỉ hơn lời thì thầm một chút, khó khăn để thoát ra ngoài. Oikawa kéo Sugawara lại gần, vòng tay qua thân hình gầy gò của cậu.

"Tớ biết."

"Ta có thể sợ cùng nhau," Sugawara lẩm bẩm.

"Có thể chứ," Oikawa nói, tựa cằm lên đầu Sugawara. "Và rồi như cậu nói đó, mai tụi mình có thể cho tất cả mọi người thấy tụi mình ngầu lòi ra sao."

Sugawara ừm một tiếng, một âm thanh dễ chịu, và dựa hẳn vào người Oikawa.

Sugawara đang hấp hối, và tương lai của Oikawa vẫn mịt mờ, và cả hai đều sợ hãi, nhưng họ có nhau. Ngay bây giờ họ đang có nhau, và ngay bây giờ điều quan trọng duy nhất là họ có thể đối mặt với cái mông lung này cùng người còn lại.


End file.
